Rapsodia
by Ava Krum
Summary: "Lily es la loca que se coló a tus pesadillas y las convirtió en sueños, Luna es a la mujer que amas con pasión casi dolorosa y Lily Luna es tu prima a la que jamás podrás tener" se recuerda Hugo a si mismo mientras fuma un cigarrillo y ve a Lily coquetear con el viento.
1. I want it all

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la saga de Harry Potter y por ello le pertenecen a J.K Rowling

* * *

**I.**

_Blind faith_

_Heartache_

_Mind games_

_Mistakes_

_My sweet fireball_

_My sweet rigmarole_

_I want it all_

—Te quiero, Hugo.

Tu susurro se pierde en el oído de tu primo, quien te sonríe y toma tus manos sudorosas antes de devolverte las palabras que has pronunciado. Hoy no es tu primo, recuerdas cuando ves sus manos unidas, hoy es tu esposo. No es la primera vez que Hugo y tú se casan, pues es tradición que cada Halloween te disfraces de novia y corras por allí atormentando al pobre de tu primo, que al final se rinde y acaba aceptando. No quieres otro esposo, aunque Louis sea guapo sabes que Hugo es el indicado para ti. Es tu mejor amigo, te conoce como ningún otro, ni siquiera Lorcan te conoce tanto. Se han casado tres veces y se la pasan juntos, duermen juntos, juegan juntos. No hay ningún punto en los seis años que tienes de vida en el que él no esté a tu lado. No quieres que cambie nunca, su amistad y sus abrazos son lo mejor que hay en el mundo.

Cuando tu tío Ron los detiene y les toma una foto, mientras tus padres y la tía Hermione se acercan y empiezan a decir que son increíblemente adorables, Hugo aprieta el agarre en tu mano. Sabes que le molesta que los llenen de fotos, por lo que ambos empiezan a correr en dirección a la cocina de la Nana y se esconden bajo una mesa. Hugo dejó su sombrero en la carrera y tú perdiste tu velo, pero por suerte conservas el anillo de plástico que él te ha regalado. Lo observas como si fuera una gema preciosa y le sonríes dulcemente antes de unir tus labios con los suyos como has visto que hacen los adultos; era una manera de agradecerle el hecho de que fuera tu esposo otra vez. Hugo se queda de piedra y aún cuando te separas puedes sentir su respiración pesada, ves que cierra los ojos y notas cómo el sudor baja por su frente. Te sientes rechazada y odias sentirte así, Hugo sabe cuánto lo odias pero no parece importarle y haces la nota mental de no unir sus labios nunca más.

Sales de la mesa al tiempo que la Nana coloca una bandeja de brownies sobre ella. Peleas con Fred y con James para obtener los mejores dulces, y te olvidas de la reacción de Hugo. Había sido un error de tu parte y con fe inocente esperas que ya para mañana se haya olvidado todo. Tras agarrar los mejores brownies, bajas de nuevo a donde se encuentra Hugo y se lo ofreces como disculpa. Él acepta, aunque todavía puedes sentir su respiración pesada y agitada. Te gustaría abrazarlo y pedirle disculpas pero no sabes si eso hará más bien que mal, así que comes tu brownie en silencio. Lo observas por el rabillo del ojo hasta que el sueño se apodera de ti y terminas acurrucada a su lado. Le pides disculpas una y otra vez antes de quedarte dormida. Era tonto pensar que ese momento no iba a quedar sepultado en la memoria de ambos para mañana en la mañana, era muy tonto.

—Eres un idiota, Hugo.

Lily se encuentra parada en la puerta, pero la ignoras y le das una calada al cigarrillo. Esperas no toser y atragantarte con el humo porque lo que menos quieres es quedar como un idiota frente a ella. Lily Luna no se mueve de su lugar y tú prefieres darle otra calada al cigarrillo antes de maldecir y gritarle que se largue de allí. Esta vez te pica la garganta y tienes que luchar contra las lágrimas de la misma manera que sabes que está haciendo ella. Es el primer Halloween en el que decidiste no ser su esposo y es allí exactamente en donde radica el problema. "Quieres ser su esposo mas de lo que deberías, quieres ser su esposo de verdad", te recordó una voz molesta y atorrante que te persigue día y noche desde que llegaste a la conclusión de que Lily no es una prima para ti, Lily es la chica de la que estás enamorado.

Ella se va, no sin antes dejar caer un par de lágrimas y dar un portazo, pero juras que puedes imaginar cómo mueve las caderas y es allí cuando tus hormonas te traicionan, haciendo que tus pantalones te queden más apretados de lo normal. Dejas el cigarro a medio terminar a un lado y deslizas tu mano hacia tu pantalón, bajando la cremallera y dejando libre tu erección. La tomas entre tus manos y piensas en Lily, en lo hermosa que se veía vestida de novia, en las veces que te susurraba al oído que eres el mejor. Tu mano recorre lentamente tu miembro y comienzas a delirar que ya no es tu mano la que te toca así, sino que es la pequeña mano de tu prima. Hace meses que la evitas para evitar reacciones como esta, hace meses rehuyes de su compañía, de sus abrazos… de su presencia. Sabías que no podías estar cerca de ella o ibas a enamorarte más de lo que ya estabas.

Tus movimientos en un momento fueron lentos y suaves, pero ahora son rápidos y agresivos. Así es tu amor por Lily: algo alocado, que te hace cometer tonterías como fumar o hacerte tatuajes. Te muerdes el labio cuando llegas al clímax y lo único que se escapa de tu boca es el nombre de ella. "Tus orgasmos son de ella, todo le pertenece a ella", te regañas al tiempo que te quedas tendido en la cama y buscas recuperar lo que quedaba de aquel cigarrillo. Halloween era una fecha importante para ambos y ahora la has arruinado, de la misma manera que arruinaste su cumpleaños porque no puedes comportarte a su alrededor. Cambiaste tu manera de actuar, ya no sigues las reglas, saltas horas de clase, no haces la tarea; ahora fumas, bebes, coqueteas con las chicas y maldices todo el rato, hasta rompiste los lentes que te regaló el abuelo Arthur. Lo quieres todo con Lily, quieres tu vida pasada o la antigua con ella y te duele el corazón de saber que no es así, era simplemente tonto pensar lo contrario.


	2. Why'd you only call me when you're high?

**II.**

_'Cause you're not by my side_

_And as I arrived I thought I saw you leaving_

_Carrying your shoes_

_Decided that once again I was just dreaming_

_Of bumping into you_

_"Why'd you only call me when you're high?_

_Hi, why'd you only call me when you're high?"_

Ella le busca formas a las nubes todas las tardes después del almuerzo y antes de la merienda. Lo sabes como si de una regla escrita se tratara, porque conoces a Lily más de lo que conoces los anaqueles y los depósitos de Sortilegios Weasley. Buscar formas a las nubes es su profesión elegida; aunque no le proporcione dinero, estabilidad o independencia de sus padres, sabes que la hace feliz y por ende te encanta que esa sea su profesión. Nadie comprende a Lily de la manera en la que tú la comprendes. Las reuniones familiares siempre terminan siendo un debate sobre por qué tú y tu prima no estudian y hacen adultos decentes de ustedes mismos estudiando carreras aburridas que van a terminar matándolos a los treinta. Esas no son tus palabras, por supuesto que no; son las de Lily, que se cuelan en tu cerebro y a veces caen silenciosamente en tu corazón. "Es doloroso amarla", concluyes mientras suspiras y vas a buscarla al jardín cuando los abuelos se han quedado dormidos en el sillón de la sala.

No te gusta buscar formas a las nubes, pero cualquier excusa es buena para estar cerca de ella y verla reír al tiempo que arruga la nariz y te dan ganas de contar sus miles de pecas, porque sí, Lily es perfecta con sus miles de pecas. Cuando estás bastante cerca distingues su cabello rojo y sonríes acercándote hasta poder visualizarla perfectamente y caes en la cuenta de que ella está desnuda. Frenas tu andar relajado y tragas en seco mientras tus pensamientos se atropellan los unos a los otros al tiempo que tu mente termina convirtiéndose en un caos en el que, por supuesto, ella es la reina. Al tiempo que tu mente es un caos y crees estar a punto de colapsar tus ojos se mantienen fijos en su cuerpo menudo y pecoso que se tuesta bajo el sol. Tus ojos la recorren completamente, desde sus pies pequeños y graciosos hasta sus piernas blancas en las que te gustaría perderte al tiempo que tus labios recorren sus senos pequeños pero perfectos. Te detienes en sus labios y ya no hay ningún solo pensamiento en tu cabeza más allá del hecho de que la quieres besar y hacer tuya esa noche y todas las noches siguientes.

La ves hasta que te das cuenta de que tu obsesión por ella no es normal y te vas de La Madriguera en la moto vieja que compraste hace poco. No quieres ir a casa. No tienes un rumbo fijo, por lo que das tantas vueltas que sientes que te vas a marear, y por ende terminas en un bar muggle tomando whisky con la excusa de que esa es una buena manera de marearte. No piensas más en Lily ni en ese tercer tatuaje de dragón que le cubre parte del vientre, no. Ahora piensas en… ¿Tracy? ¿Anna? No te molestas en acordarte de su nombre de la misma manera en la que ella no se molesta en decir la verdad sobre el sexo. Tú terminas y ella se va sin molestarse en pasar la noche en tu cama, probablemente preguntándose quién es Lily y por qué tú te empeñabas en gemir su nombre. Cierras los ojos para dormir, sin vestirte, y sólo piensas que quizás mañana ya no la ames tanto como la amaste hoy; pero sabes que no es verdad y te duermes de todos modos porque ya te has acostumbrado al sonido de tus propias mentiras.

Cuando él entra a La Madriguera, tú y Thor se encuentran buscando nargles en la sala. No tienes que verlo siquiera para saber que pasó la noche con una chica que no eres tú. El aroma de Hugo, usualmente nicotina con cuero, se encuentra mezclado con uno pegajoso que te presenta una imagen mental que no te agrada. No te agrada que tenga a otras en su cama, no te agrada que su cuello blanco se vea adornado con restos de lápiz labial y rasguños. Te preguntas si Thor le clavaría las uñas para dejar las piernas de Hugo de la manera en la que se ve su cuello. Sabes que tu gato lo haría de buena gana porque lo odia de una manera que tú jamás lo podrás odiar. Como siempre, te ignora y pasa directo a la cocina a hablar con los abuelos. Thor bufa aburrido y acaricias su cabeza negra al tiempo que permites que la rabia abandone tu cuerpo; después de todo, deberías estar acostumbrada a sus constantes desplantes.

Subes a tu cuarto y te haces un porro de marihuana al tiempo que escuchas a los abuelos despedirse de tu primo. Bajas cuando crees que ya se ha ido pero tienes la mala suerte de encontrártelo cara a cara. Él también está fumando y recibes todo el humo del cigarro en tus labios entreabiertos. Por un segundo te permites flaquear y fantasear sobre los labios de Hugo sobre los tuyos, en vez del humo que apenas roza tus labios sonrosados antes de dejar de existir. Hugo le hace un _smirk_ de los suyos antes de salir de la casa. Escuchas cómo enciende su moto y lo imaginas en vías a cualquier lugar, con su cabello despeinado por el viento y su sonrisa idiota en el rostro. A veces sientes la gigante necesidad de salir tras él y pedirle que te lleve a cualquier lugar del mundo con tal de poder pasar el viaje abrazada a su espalda amplia y masculina.

Pasas el día fumando marihuana sin parar. Usualmente fumas dos porros al día como si de meriendas se trataran, pero hoy no. Hoy estás harta de Hugo y quieres matar a las zorras que usan su cuello como si les perteneciera. "Hasta hace poco tiempo nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro", piensas entre risas amargas antes de expulsar el humo del porro que se está por acabar. Nunca habías estado tan drogada en tu vida y te diviertes de sobremanera hablando con Thor y riéndote de cualquier cosa que te pasa por la cabeza. Es cuando piensas en Hugo que las risas se apagan súbitamente y medio despiertas de tu ensueño para darte cuenta que es casi media noche y que Cenicienta seguramente se está tirando a Hugo. Decides que quieres ser Cenicienta y bajas a la sala tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Thor te sigue como la sobra que es hasta que llegas al teléfono muggle que instaló el abuelo Arthur cuando tenías siete años. Marcas con algo de lentitud los números y llamas a Hugo para arruinarle el acostón que debe tener en ese momento. Sin que puedas hablar siquiera con Hugo te quedas dormida con el auricular en mano al tiempo que él atiende y maldice porque sólo lo llamas cuando estás drogada.


	3. Do I wanna know?

**III.**

_(Do I wanna know)_

_If this feeling flows both ways?_

_(Sad to see you go)_

_Was sort of hoping that you'd stay_

_(Baby we both know)_

_That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day_

Te despiertas cuando Thor te pasa por encima, golpeándote con su cola negra y ya algo dañada de todas las veces que se ha caído tratando de abusar de sus siete vidas. Te remueves al darte cuenta de que todavía no es de día y no pareces estar en tu cuarto; parpadeas tratando de ubicarte y te sientas en el sofá de la sala de La Madriguera dejando caer el auricular del teléfono por el cual Hugo ya no maldice. No te molestas en recogerlo y echas para atrás tu cabeza en un intento de masajearte la sien que parece martillearte como regaño por haberte fumado todos los porros que tenias para las dos semanas siguientes en menos de veinticuatro horas. Te regañas por que ese es el efecto que Hugo tiene sobre ti; un efecto destructivo que en vez de hacerte bien a veces parece que te va a dejar peor que la cola de tu gato.

Sabes que el amor no es así, o al menos no debería sentirse de la manera en la que te sientes en ese momento: tan cansada y abatida que no planeas moverte de ese sillón para acostarte en tu solitaria cama. Sabes que tu amor hacia Hugo es diferente al amor de tus padres o de tus abuelos por que los sentimientos que tienes con respecto a Hugo por más puros o románticos que sean, se encuentran teñidos con el color del incesto y como consecuencia la palabra "prohibido" esta implícita en todos tus sentimientos. Has vivido por siempre reprimiendo las ganas de besarlo o de decirlo que lo amas y aunque te quedaste dormida sabes perfectamente que estabas llamando a Hugo por que no usas el teléfono para molestar a nadie, solamente para molestarlo a él, a tu primo, al sujeto de tu amor.

—Joder! —maldices al tiempo que vuelves a marcar el número de Hugo por que no eres ninguna cobarde y vas a terminar lo que empezaste gracias a los humos de la marihuana. Esperas impacientemente al tiempo que el teléfono repica y supones que Hugo debe estar durmiendo o siendo atacado por una rubia que debe pensar que eres una pulga de lo alta que supones que es. Trancas y vuelves a marcar una y otra vez hasta que a la quinta va a la vencida. Escuchas su respiración al otro lado de la linea antes de espetarte un "Liliana deja de llamarme cuando estas drogada" que cae en tu mejilla como si de un escupitajo se tratara. Respiras de nuevo y dejas que el silencio se apodere de la linea telefónica, en parte por que no sabes que responder y por otra parte por que merece ser torturado. — Te amo, Hugo—terminas diciendo antes de que tranque el teléfono hastiado por tu comportamiento infantil. Las palabras terminan siendo como un caramelo agridulce en tu boca al tiempo que esperas la respuesta de Hugo al otro lado de la linea.

Lily había hecho acto de presencia cuando llegaste a tu casa con esa pelinegra de mirada exótica y mas tela de lo normal. Tu acompañante no tuvo que hacer nada para que recordaras a la pelirroja pecosa que se había robado su loco corazón; el simple hecho de que cada noche Hugo cubría el espacio vacío de la cama con mujeres que no eran Lily le herían el corazón profundamente. Al tiempo que se desvestían mutuamente pensaste cuan irónico era que te hería una decisión que habías tomado para protegerte de tus sentimientos incestuosos hacia Lily Luna. Atacaste los senos de la chica con mas violencia de lo normal, rogando que ella pensara que te dejabas llevar por la pasión del momento cuando la verdad es que buscas convencerte a ti también de que no estas pensando en Lily.

Cuando te dispones a buscar un condón en tus desordenadas gavetas Lily vuelve a hacer acto de presencia, pero esta vez rompe las barreras de tu mente y se materializa en el sonido de una llamada entrante al teléfono que tienes en tu cuarto. Cierras los ojos y aprietas el empaque del condón con fuerza, por que no necesitas levantar el auricular para saber que es Lily la que te llama y que lo mas seguro es que este drogada. Atiendes al tiempo que tu acompañante se viste y ni te molestas en mascullar en una disculpa entre dientes, te encargas de desahogarte con Lily quien no responde por que seguramente el humo de los porros la dejo noqueada. Trancas el teléfono con rabia y lo tiras al piso antes de maldecir repetidas veces mientras buscas tu encendedor para fumarte unos cuantos cigarros. "Maldita Lily Luna, maldita ella y su maldita belleza que me vuelve loco y hace que me den ganas de tirar todo por la borda y hundirme en sus labios carnosos". Las cenizas caen poco a poco con el pasar de las horas mientras tus pensamientos hacia ella se acumulan en tu cabeza.

Piensas que Lily se ha esfumado de nuevo pero de todas maneras no puedes dormir y te dedicas a mirar el techo intentando esquivar a tu vicio que poco tiene que ver con la nicotina. Tus párpados pesan y es en ese preciso instante en el que el teléfono vuelve a sonar. Le lanzas una almohada al teléfono que sigue sonando y no es hasta que te cansas del sonido que decides atender. No puedes sino repetir las mismas maldiciones que lanzaste la primera vez que llamo y cuando terminas de hacerlo te preguntas si de nuevo se ha quedado dormida pero escuchas su pausada respiración al otro lado de la linea y decides esperar a ver que tiene que decir. Nada te prepara para las tres palabras que salen de la boca de Lily; has pasado tanto tiempo apartándola, ignorándola y suplantándola con otras que por tu cabeza nunca cruzo la idea de que ella podía sentir lo mismo que tu sientes. La rabia se apodera de ti por que una vez mas Lily Luna Potter ha arruinado tus inútiles intentos de huir del amor que sientes hacia ella.

—Cállate Lily! Deja de decir estupideces cuando estas drogada—trancas y rompes el teléfono lanzándolo contra la pared al tiempo que las lagrimas caen por tus mejillas.


	4. R U Mine?

**IV.**

_And satisfaction feels like a distant memory_

_And I can't help myself,_

_All I wanna hear her say is "Are you mine? "_

_Well, are you mine? (Are you mine tomorrow?)_

_Are you mine? (Or just mine tonight?)_

_Are you mine? (Are you mine tomorrow, or just mine tonight?)_

Siempre has sido de naturaleza lenta y eso solo se comprueba con el hecho de que has tardado dos meses en ir a buscar a Lily a Rumania. La primera semana sin ella ignorabas como te faltaba el aire en los pulmones y como el mundo era tan gris sin sus risas, sus pecas o incluso sin el maldito gato que la sigue a todos lados. Pero después de dos semanas sin verla empezaste a volverte loco, tu demencia empezó por cosas pequeñas pero terminó siendo tan grande que hizo que tus padres arreglaran todo para que fueras a ver a tu prima. Por supuesto, ellos solo creen que la extrañas de una manera muy diferente a la que realmente la extrañas. Dos meses, una semana y tres días separado de ella solo han causado que tus sentimientos hacia ella se multiplicaran.

Llegas al hotel que te indico el tío Charlie y logras colarte hasta su piso sin que nadie alerte tu presencia y con un simple _alohomora _te cuelas en su habitación. El desorden que reina en el lugar te hace sentir como en casa y tu mirada divaga por la habitación hasta chocar con el cuerpo de Lily. Sientes como el aire abandona tus pulmones, como tus labios se secan al tiempo que tu corazón late como loco y como tus pantalones parecen apretarte cuando subes la mirada y te encuentras con la de ella a través del espejo. Viste únicamente una camisa vieja que le queda corta, dejando ver sus tres tatuajes y se pinta los labios de rojo, no hace nada fuera de lo normal pero no puedes evitar que tus dos cerebros se vuelvan locos. Ella alza una ceja a través del espejo al verte al tiempo que se acomoda la pintura.

—Lily… —Las palabras no salen de tu boca y dejas caer tu equipaje a un lado cuando ella se voltea y te sonrie como si de una invitación para acercarte a ella se tratara. Caminas con paso decidido, algo escéptico pues esperabas que te mandara al mismísimo infierno por haberte aparecido allí después de dos meses y sin invitación; de todos modos no ibas a irte no después de verla así y ella podía detenerte. Su cuerpo, sus tatuajes y sus pecas son adictivos y cuando te detienes frente a ella no puedes sino deleitarte con la vista que por dos meses no pudiste apreciar. Ella te mira a los ojos y juras que puedes sentir a tu cerebro haciendo corto circuito. Te acercas para besar su mejilla pero ella inmediatamente te empuja — ¿Que carajo…?—Mascullas y la tomas por la cintura antes de besarla. De eso no va a poder escaparse, no tiene la fuerza y sabes que tampoco tiene las ganas.

La besas con pasión casi animal, ni siquiera tratas de bajarle la intensidad al beso. La extrañaste y quieres demostrárselo; ademas ella no parece molestarse cuando le rompes la camisa y te entretienes observando su desnudez al tiempo que la dejas en la cama. Ella te sonrie encantada mientras su cabello rojo se esparce por la cama y esa sonrisa es el permiso que necesitas para besar su cuerpo, cumpliendo tu sueño de deleitarte con el tatuaje de dragón que tiene. Sus gemidos invaden tus oídos cuando desciendes tus besos hacia su vientre y crees que tu locura vuelve a invadirte cuando pruebas su centro dulce y ácido al mismo tiempo.

Hugo empieza a decirte que te ama al tiempo que llena de besos y suspiras por que has esperado demasiado para escuchar esas palabras. Su presencia no había sido totalmente sorpresa pues el tío Charlie te había avisado que iría a verte, es solo que no esperabas que tu primo llegara cuando estabas medio desnuda y que su primera reacción fuera tener una erección. Tampoco esperabas perder tu virginidad en un hotel en Rumania, pero las cosas pasan y en este caso Huguito había pasado. Sus besos dejan tu centro y suben hacia tus pequeños senos, ya coloreados de la excitación que sientes en ese momento. Se quita la camisa con tu ayuda y acaricias su espalda amplia y varonil que suele volverte loca, él se encarga de susurrarte que te ama de nuevo antes de volver a besarte de manera posesiva pero llena de pasión. Sus besos saben a lo que siempre imaginaste; a nicotina y a deseo prohibido que hacen que tu cuerpo se estremezca y Hugo aproveche para terminar de desvestirse y entrar en ti sin si quiera pedir permiso.

Tus uñas se clavan en sus hombros cuando su longitud termina de adentrarse en ti, sientes como las lagrimas se acumulan en tus ojos y terminan resbalando por tus mejillas. Hugo las atrapa y las besa al tiempo que sus manos se dirigen a tus caderas y guía tus movimientos. Con algo de torpeza, pues estas demasiado fuera de ti como para pensar claramente, buscas sus labios y te encargas de jugar con su lengua de la misma manera que él juega con tu cuerpo. Escuchas de nuevo un "Te amo" que se le escapa a los labios de Hugo y se adentra en tu cuerpo al mismo tiempo que te embiste. Gimes como respuesta a sus movimientos y te muerdes el labio para no decir incoherencias, Hugo te ama y tu lo amas a el pero no planeas hacérselo saber, al menos no con palabras.

—Te amo — Grita Hugo al tiempo que embiste por ultima vez. Sus movimientos eran casi animales lo que contrastaba con sus besos y sus palabras dulces que rebotaban en tus tímpanos. Sientes el orgasmo llegar como si de un tsunami se tratara, dejando tu cuerpo extasiado y agitado al mismo tiempo. Gritaste como no has gritado jamas al tiempo que Hugo se encargaba de dejar su semilla en tu cuerpo; duele, duele amarlo y el mero hecho de que han consumado su unión duele aun mas por que sabes que están destinados a no estar juntos. Hugo te abraza y se encarga de besar cada centímetro de tu rostro antes de hablar de manera ronca —¿No te hice daño verdad? —Niegas con la cabeza y enciendes un cigarrillo al tiempo que Hugo se encarga de robartelo con una sonrisa picara — Te amo Lily, no quiero volver a separarme de ti — Te dice viéndote a los ojos antes de darle una calada al cigarrillo. Sonríes por que Hugo sigue siendo el mismo romántico que conoces y amas a pesar de que también te encanta su fachada de _bad boy_. Lo besas de nuevo y antes de que las cenizas del cigarro caigan al piso Hugo se encuentra encima de ti. Sonries encantada, por que supones que no va a querer separarse de ti en toda la noche.

Te levantas de la cama cuando Hugo todavía duerme y lo observas por unos segundos. Lo has marcado de la misma manera que lo marcaban aquellas fáciles en Londres y a quienes celabas con rabia dolorosa. Su espalda, su cuello y su pecho son tuyos, es mas, todo Hugo te pertenece; desde su cabello alborotado pasando por su loco corazón que parece tenerte tatuada en cada arteria y latido hasta llegar a la punta de sus pies. Sonríes de manera sarcástica al pensar que está tan enamorado de ti como tú de él. Te levantas de la cama, besas sus labios y te vistes antes de dejarle unos billetes muggles en la mesita del hotel. Esperas que lo último que vea es como le pagas por la noche de placer que te dio, piensas cuando sales por la puerta de su habitación con una sonrisa con sabor dulce, con el sabor del amor de Hugo en ella.


	5. I wanna be yours

**Epílogo.**

_Secrets I have held in my heart_

_Are harder to hide than I thought_

_Maybe I just wanna be yours_

_I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours_

_Wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours_

_Wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours..._

Observas la casa de tus abuelos con el ceño fruncido mientras el tío Charlie te anima a seguir adelante. Tu cerebro, por más terco que sea, te anima a que le hagas caso porque no quieres terminar congelada un veinticuatro de Diciembre. Estás allí no porque quieras sino porque te obligaron, y no precisamente el tío Charlie, pues ya sabes reconocer las voces de tus padres bajo las órdenes de tu tío y mentor dragonolista. Entran a la vieja Madriguera y empieza el festival de besos, abrazos y preguntas que a ti no te da el cerebro para responder. Estás allí como un mero regalo para tus padres y mentalmente empiezas a contar los segundos para irte. Si ya las reuniones familiares eran detestables cuando no sabías qué hacer con tu vida, ahora son tres mil veces más detestables porque ahora que tu vida laboral está "resuelta", tus familiares lanzan preguntas sobre tu vida personal, ya que todos tus primos tienen pareja.

"Menos Hugo. Hugo no tiene pareja", te recuerdas a ti misma como si fueras una idiota masoquista, al tiempo que cumples la tarea casi imposible de alejar las últimas imágenes que tienes de él. Antes eran terriblemente encantadoras, pero ahora te debates entre besarlo o darle un golpe cerrado en la cara por haberse acostado contigo y haberte dicho que te ama. Tú no quieres celebrar la Navidad y ya eres mayor de edad como para quedarte sólo para complacer a tus padres. Simplemente te escabulles de la casa como has hecho miles de veces anteriores. Te robas una botella de whisky de fuego para el camino y te diriges a la moto de Hugo para huir de allí lo antes posible.

Habías hecho un trabajo casi perfecto ignorando a Lily. "Casi", te regañas a ti mismo mientras la sigues fuera de la casa. Esa enana pelirroja te tenía en la palma de su mano después de la noche que compartieron en Rumania, y por más que trataras de evitarlo, estás loco por ella y por eso te encuentras congelándote el culo mientras la ves caminar lejos de La Madriguera. En cuanto dejó la sala familiar, un vacío te llenó el cuerpo y fue allí cuando te diste cuenta de que su aroma a lirios y a cigarros ya no se encontraba cerca de ti, por ende tenías que buscarla. No puedes vivir sin ese olor. No puedes vivir sin ella.

La ves tratando de encender tu moto y ríes, dispuesto a ayudarla y ser su príncipe azul. No es que ella necesite uno, lo sabes. Te perfora con sus ojos chocolate cuando te acercas y tú le regalas una sonrisa para demostrarle que no te vas a dejar amedrentar. Por unos minutos el silencio los embarga y juras que puedes escuchar sus dientes castañeando por el frío, así que le das tu chaqueta y ella se la acomoda antes de sentarse en tu motocicleta, sin agradecerte. Es más, te sigue mirando todavía con algo de odio en sus ojos chocolate y supones que es porque le frustras los planes de escapada.

—¿Vas a algún lado, Potter? —Le susurras cerca de los labios, deseando comértela a besos— Porque puedo llevarte a donde quieras. —Le ofreces de manera tentadora, al tiempo que sus rostros quedan completamente juntos; estás completamente al merced de que ella decida besarte o morderte. Un miedo te recorre la espina dorsal porque, si bien te encanta que Lily sea una caja de Pandora, tienes miedo de su decisión. Tu pregunta va más allá de un simple paseo o escapada. Esperas que ella lo entienda y decida que, después de todo lo que le has hecho y se han hecho mutuamente, te bese y tú puedas llevártela de allí.

Durante unos segundos, durante los cuales ella te tortura con su silencio ensordecedor y con lengua que recorre sus labios, sientes el miedo gigante de que te muerda y se vaya con tu motocicleta. Sin embargo, ves cómo lentamente sus labios rozan tu mejilla hasta llegar a tu oreja y susurrar "Sácame de aquí, Hugo", con esa voz que te vuelve loco y que hace que casi te provoque responder que sus deseos son órdenes para ti. Te acomodas en la moto y la enciendes al tiempo que sus brazos pequeños envuelven tu ancha espalda. Sientes cómo sus labios se presionan contra tu lóbulo y arrancas con más fuerza de la que pretendías, esperando que para cuando todos se den cuenta de que no están, ustedes ya estén a pocos kilómetros de su destino.


End file.
